fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo-Threeie
Banjo-Threeie is a project developed by Rare and released for the Nintendo 3DS after Rare joined Nintendo again. It is the long awaited sequel to Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Plot The story in this game takes place five years after Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N" Bolts. The camera shows off Spiral Mountain and then zooms into Banjo's house. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles are seen playing GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64. Meanwhile, L.O.G's factory from Nuts 'N' Bolts seems to be abandoned and reduced to rubble. The rubble starts to shake and out of the rubble bounces the skull of who else but Gruntilda Winkybunion? Grunty attempts to bouce to Banjo's house but is too weak to do so. Of course, who walks towards the rubble, but Klungo? Klungo then picks up grunty's skull and asks what happened to her. she tells the story of how L.O.G. Fired Gruntilda and Grunty burned down the factory. Grunty then hatches a master plan to get revenge on Bano and Kazooie. Before she tells her plan to Klungo, Klungo takes Grunty to the new lair that Mingella and Blobbelda reside. Then Mingella shows Gruntilda a machine they made that would install Grunty a new body. The confused Grunty is stuffed inside the machine. when she comes out of the machine, she regains her appearance from Banjo-Kazooie. With a familiar cackle, then she tells her plan to her sisters and Klungo. She plans to kidnap all the Jinjos in Jinjo Village once again to keep these Jiggys away from Banjo. Then she says she will kill Banjo and all his friends. She decides to put Jiggy spells on entrances to other worlds in another part of Isle 'O' Hags. Then Grunty tells Klungo to go kill Banjo. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles, completely unaware of whats about to happen, are still playing GoldenEye. Klungo then breaks into the house and wreaks everything, destroying Banjo's house. Tooty's (Banjo's sister) is then shown in her room, playing Viva Pinata. Klungo then bursts in and KILLS Tooty! Klungo then proceeds to try to kill Banjo. Banjo manages to kick Klungo out and Kazooie then chases him away. Everybody soon realizes that Klungo knocked over a lamp and caused a fire. Everyobdy is evacuated, including Tooty (Who Banjo thinks is asleep.) Everybody is safe the next morning when Banjo realizes the horrible truth, Klungo killed Tooty. Banjo swears revenge when he realizes that he doesn't know how. Then, popping out of the ground comes Jamjars. Jamjars was spying on the sisters of Grunty ever since the new lair was built. He tells Banjo that he wont be able to go to the other parts of Isle 'O' Hags (besides Jinjo Village) as Goggles is blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, for Banjo to defeat Grunty, he will have to collect Jiggys from newly discovered parts of Isle 'O' Hags. Banjo will have to collect Jiggys and go to Jamjars' house (located in new Isle 'O' Hags) so Jamjars can open up new worlds for him using a puzzle challenge. By the time Banjo makes it to Grunty, she's already murdered Bottles (again,) Boggy, Tooty, Humba Wumba, Gobi, Jamjars, and even L.O.G. After a tough quiz, Banjo, Kazooie, and Grunty duke it out in an extremely long and tough match. After this match, Banjo and Kazooie make it to the next room and use B.O.B (from Banjo-Tooie) to reserrect all their friends. After this, they have a party at Banjo's house (after they reconstruct it of course.) Grunty is seen, with the same fate from Banjo-Kazooie, stuck, under a boulder, helpless. Characters There is a majority of familiar characters from the first two games. All the characters have retained their designs from the original games, including charscters appearing in Nuts 'N' Bolts. Banjo: Banjo is of course the one of the two main protagonists of the game and the series as a whole. Banjo retains his personality from the classic games. He's lazy, quiet, kind, fat, and just about the rest of his personality. Kazooie: Kazooie, the other protagonist is as loud and rude as ever. She is slightly lazy like Banjo, but wants to adventure more than the lazy oaf of a bear. Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo is the skullhead you know and love. He reprises his role as the shaman with his magic proporties, is able to make different things happen in the levels. This time around though, he IS infact, able to leave a world and in order to switch back to Banjo, you must either return to one of his skulls in a world, or just find a blue Mumbo pad which, if you press A, you wil take control of Banjo and Kazooie again. To change back to Mumbo, either find a blue Mumbo pad and press A (If Mumbo is on another pad and not in his skull,) go to Mumbo's skull (if he's there, or find the pad you left Mumbo on and talk to him. This time around, Mumbo can learn some moves of his own, by speaking to Bottles. Bottles: Bottles the Short-Sighted Mole, the character who taught you those moves in Banjo-Kazooie, is back and this time around, he ain't teaching Banjo and Kazooie new moves, he's teaching Mumbo Jumbo new tactics. Next time you see Bottles' mole hill and your playing as Banjo or Kazooie, go find Mumbo. Jamjars: Just like in Tooie, he teaches Banjo new moves as well as some moves from Tooie that Banjo, lazy as he is, can't remember. Of course the duo remember SOME of their moves from Tooie, but not all of them. So Jamjars is here to teach moves, new and old. Thank goodness Banjo and Kazooie remember all their moves from the first game, or Jamjars would be working his butt off! Humba Wumba: Yeah, the indian cutie is back in this new game, her role being the identical to Tooie: Turning Banjo and Kazooie into wacky things. Gruntilda Winkybunion: The old hag is back for another round, escaping from the rubble of L.O.G's factory, she really is a desperate woman..... To kill. She is here for nothing but revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Grunty of course is beaten in the end once again. Tooty: Tooty, the adorable sister of Banjo is finally back in the series, last being seen in Banjo-Kazooie. This time, the little girl isn't kidnapped, the poor girl is beaten up so badly by Klungo, receiving fatal blows from the old brute. She is the first victim of Banjo's friends to die, others followed, but in the end, Banjo used Grunty's machine B.O.B's life force mode to ressurect all of his friends back. Klungo: After having a failure game (Hero Klungo Sssaves the World,) he rejoins Gruntilda and follows her every command. The poor fellow has to clean Grunty's underwear, noting that Grunty loves to eat beans, washing her undies must be a terrible experience. Controls Gameplay Worlds Many worlds appear in Banjo-Threeie, a total of ten worlds! Wow! With a wopping total of 110 Jiggies, this will be hard to 100 percent! Each world has 10 Jiggies, 100 notes, and three cheato pages. To get Isle 'O' Hags Jiggies, you will need to get the first from Jamjars and the last 9 from rescuing Jinjos. Isle 'O' Hags: Jiggies Needed: 0 Jinjos: 3 World number: Hub Theme: Island Just like Banjo-Tooie, Isle 'O' Hags is the hub world of this game. This time, however, the only place from Tooie you can visit is Jinjo Village as Goggles is stupidly blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, you must explore the other area of Isle 'O' Hags, through another hole in Jinjo village, you will enter a new area. Don't worry, Jamjar's silos are still around. Fungi Forest: Jiggies Neeed: 1 Jinjos: 3 World number: 1 Theme: Forest (More of a jungle than a forest) Thats fight, the forset from Donkey Kong 64 is in this game. How cool is that? This forest is just a little taste of what Banjo-Threeie will throw at you. Trust me, its easy, but its nothing compared to later levels. Moves Multiplayer Stop 'N' Swop Stop 'N' Swop will appear in this game where if you own Banjo-Kazooie 3D (for 3DS Threeie) or Banjo Kazooie U (for Wii U Threeie) you can find the Mystery Eggs in said game, along with an Ice Key. WIth the Mystery Eggs, you can unlock numerous things listed below: All the Eggs are found in Banjo-Kazooie in the following place and they unlock a secret in Banjo-Threeie Cyan Mystery Egg: The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in a barrel in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion. After talking to Mumbo, the player must go to the Rocky Coast part of Isle 'O' Hags. Go talk to the sad squirrel. He will notice your Stop 'N' Swop egg. He seems to be filled with joy at seeing this. He opens your egg for you which unlocks Conker in Squackmatch Multiplayer Pink Mystery Egg: This Pink Mystery Egg is found in the depthes Sharkfood Island. Go to one of Jamjars' Silos and he will teach Breegull Bash (From Tooie) to Banjo. Red Mystery Egg: This Egg is found in the Captain's Quarters of Rusty Bucket Bay. Go try to talk to the dead body Tooty at Spiral Mountain and an evil version of her ghost will rise. This an exact remake of Bottles' Revenge (Originally in the beta of Banjo-Tooie) except called Tooty's Revenge where a second player will control her and she ca take control of enemys. On boss battles, Tooty will become frightened and flee. Blue Mystery Egg: Now this is an egg found in the door that Gobi sat next to in Gobi's valley. After getting it, of course go talk to Mumbo as always. Then go talk to King Jingaling and he will give you a new character in multiplayer Squackmatch: King Jinagaling. Green Mystery Egg: Found on top of Loggon the Toilet in Mad Monster Mansion, talking to Heggy the Hen will grant you the ability to play as Conker in single player mode. Yellow Mystery Egg: Going to Nabnut's house during the winter, you will find the Yellow Mytery Egg on a table. Talking to Mumbo will allow an Arcade to appear in his Skull. Going to the Arcade, you can play Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo Pilot. Don't worry, the game saves your data on each game. The Ice Key: The mysterious Ice Key. Where do we begin? Going to Wozza's cave in Freezeazy Peak, you can get the Ice Key. Using this key in Banjo-Threeie, if you go to the world Grunty's Freezy Mountain, you can find a cave in which an ice vault resides in. Opening the vault with the key, you will get a Mega Glowbo. Giving this to the Humba that resides in Isle 'O' Hags. You can turn Kazooie into a dragon! Whenever you find an Egg, save your game, and swap the cartridge with Banjo-Threeie. Then go findMumbo Jumbo, when he talks to you, he will notice your Stop 'N' Swop Egg and tell you to go to a certain place to get a cool secret. Wii U Version A Wii U version has been confirmed, being almost the same game as the 3DS version Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games